


Bienvenu à Oto !

by Oromsss



Series: Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Iruka is the Otokage, Missing-Nin, Missing-Nin Umino Iruka, Missing-Nin Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is an Oto-nin, New Family, Orochimaru/Umino Keiko (OC), Politics, Umino clan, Uzumaki Clan
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss
Summary: Iruka connaissait Oto. Il y avait vécu déjà plusieurs années lorsqu’il était ado. Mais à l’époque il était juste l’Héritier du Clan Umino. Cette fois, il était le nouveau Otokage.Naruto ne connaissait pas Oto. Il n’y avait jamais vécu. Il avait quitté Konoha à la recherche d’un lieu où il serait en paix. Il espérait bien l’avoir trouvé chez son sensei.
Relationships: Karin & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Home, sweet home !

* * *

Iruka, les mains croisées dans son dos, observait la neige tomber. Les flocons formaient de lents balais hypnotiques. C’était apaisant. Un long frisson traversa le Nidaime Otokage et il se détacha du spectacle. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna à son bureau.

La grande table de bois était couverte de papier. C’était le chaos.

Un peu comme ces dernières semaines en fait.

Iruka s’installa dans le fauteuil et resserra autour de ses épaules l’épais plaid que lui avait laissé sa mère. Inari-sama qu’il détestait l’hiver ! Une fois emmitouflé dans sa couverture Iruka s’autorisa un sourire heureux.

Son quasi-fils et son grand-frère étaient rentrés à la maison !

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que Raido et Naruto avaient débarqué à Oto. Ils étaient en sale état et leurs présences généraient un tas d’emmerdes, mais cela n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance. Iruka avait été ravi de retrouver Naruto.

Il avait évidemment engueulé le genin pour s’être mis en danger (il ne l’avait pas engueulé pour avoir déserté, cela aurait été le comble de l’hypocrisie) avant de le traîner à la maison. Là il lui avait présenté ses parents, sa fratrie et son fils.

(Log et Naruto s’étaient jaugés du regard un long moment avant de décider que l’autre était acceptable.)

Raido de son côté avait eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher la mère d’Iruka. Les nerfs de l’apprenti de Keiko avaient lâché et il avait passé plusieurs heures à pleurer en serrant dans ses bras tous les Umino qui passaient à sa portée. (Y compris Orochimaru. Iruka avait pris une photo.)

Depuis les choses s’étaient un peu calmées. Les Oi-nin d’Oto étaient partis vérifier qu’aucunes traces ne permettait de remonter la piste des deux déserteurs jusqu’à Oto. Ameyuri avait accueilli Naruto dans le Clan Uzumaki, lui promettant un logement lorsqu’il voudrait quitter la demeure Umino. Pour l’instant lui et Raido dormaient chez les Umino, Raido partageant la chambre d’Iruka et Naruto celle de Log.

Le jinchuriki de Kyubi avait été réuni avec ses amis rencontrés lors de l’examen chunin. Ils lui faisaient visiter le village, le noyant sous les anecdotes diverses et variés et lui présentaient les personnes importantes (dont les gérants du stand de ramens).

Raido lui collait à Keiko comme un caneton se colle à sa mère. Iruka en avait discuté avec lui. Le Namiashi savait que c’était une réaction stupide, mais il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu’un rêve et que Keiko, les Umino et Oto tout entier disparaisse s’il laissait sa sensei sortir de son champ de vision.

« Stress mental, peur de l’abandon et réveil de vieux traumatismes, » avait déclaré Isshin. « Ça va se calmer rapidement. »

Iruka se demanda un bref instant si cela se faisait de demander aux ANBU de lui amener une tasse de thé avant de laisser tomber l’idée. À la place il attrapa un papier sur la pile de dossiers qu’il devait traiter.

Cela faisait moins d’une semaine qu’il était devenu Nidaime et il peinait à trouver son rythme. Dans les faits, il était en période de passation de pouvoir. Sa mère était toujours Shodaime et lui ne serait officiellement couronné qu’au premier avril, jour anniversaire de la fondation du village. Oto avait donc, pour quelques mois, deux Kages.

Habituellement sa mère venait lui expliquer les ficelles du métier les matinées puis elle le laissait gérer l’après-midi. (Kyoko Uzumaki, grande Maîtresse de la Paperasse, était dans son bureau toute la journée si Iruka avait des soucis).

Le dossier qu’il venait d’ouvrir parlait des promotions. Plusieurs chunins avaient été jugés dignes d’être promu Tokubetsu-junin ou junin suite à l’examen interne qui avait eut lieu le mois précédent. Guren No Shoton (ancien genin d’Orochimaru, équipière genin de Mitsuki et Isshin, figure connue de la maisonnée Umino) et Byukuya Kuchiki (ancien équipier genin de Kabuto, une autre tête connue des Umino) faisaient partie de la liste.

Iruka griffonna une note. Les nouveaux tokubetsu et junins étaient convoqués au Nid le lendemain matin. Keiko et lui les informeraient à ce moment-là de leurs promotions.

Le dossier rejoignit la pile des dossiers traités et Iruka attrapa le suivant. Être Kage n’était pas très passionnant. Du moins le côté paperasse. Tout ce qui était négociation, intimidation, combat était beaucoup plus amusant. Il aurait pu utiliser un bushin, mais sa mère le lui avait interdit tant qu’il n’aurait pas au moins six mois d’expérience en tant que Kage.

Finalement, alors que l’après-midi commençait à céder sa place à la soirée, un seul dossier ne resta sur le bureau du Nidaime. Celui des équipes Genin. L’Académie gérait la formation des équipes genins traditionnelles. L’Otokage devait ensuite les valider. (Iruka ne se sentait absolument pas de donner son avis sur ce dossier. Il ne connaissait pas assez les élèves. Ce serait à sa mère de trancher.)

Il y avait cependant deux cas qui dépendaient directement du ressort de l’Otokage : les apprentissages et les refontes d’équipes.

La première demande d’apprentissage avait été déposée par Akito Soma (la première apprentie Oto-nin de Keiko, une autre tête connue de la maisonnée Umino). La jeune femme demandait à quitter l’ANBU après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services et à prendre comme apprenti Ranmaru, l’un des pupilles de Guren. Iruka lut avec application la justification donnée par la junin. Il en discuterait avec sa mère, mais il ne voyait a priori aucun problème à ce que Louve quitte l’ANBU et devienne la sensei du gaki.

La seconde demande d’apprentissage fit jurer Iruka. Sa mère (enceinte et Otokage) demandait à prendre Temari comme apprentie. Le Nidaime grimaça et se frotta les tempes. D’un côté le fait que sa mère utilise la voie normale pour demander un apprenti (au lieu d’utiliser les passe-droits allant avec son statut) était une bonne chose, de l’autre, si Iruka lui disait non, elle allait lui rendre la vie misérable.

Il soupira avec lassitude. Il demanderait l’avis d’Isshin. Si le médic donnait son feu vert pour que Keiko continue de s’agiter sur le terrain malgré sa grossesse, Iruka la laisserait prendre la petite Suna-nin comme apprentie.

Le dernier papier sur son bureau était une demande de refonte d’équipe déposé par Orochimaru Umino. Iruka laissa tomber son front sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd. Ses parents avaient décidé de le rendre fou, c’était la seule explication !

Le Sannin, qui avait quitté l’ANBU depuis une dizaine de jours, laissant Faucon prendre la tête de la Division, demandait deux nouveaux genins pour compléter son équipe.

(La petite Kin avait été promu chunin, mais elle allait devoir réapprendre à combattre avec un bras en moins lorsqu’elle serait sortie de son coma. Il avait été décidé qu’elle resterait sous la tutelle de son junin-sensei pour faire cela.)

Iruka réfléchit un moment. Kin était déjà expérimentée. Il serait peu productif de compléter son équipe avec deux genins juste sortis de l’Académie. Non, il fallait des genins qui n’avaient pas d’équipes tout en ayant une certaine expérience.

(Oto n’avait pas de genins-volants, cela aurait grandement simplifié les choses pour Iruka.)

Lorsqu’Iruka trouva la solution, il se traita de crétin. Il avait deux genins parfaits sous la main. Karin et Naruto Uzumaki. Ils étaient tous suffisamment deux expérimentés pour avoir participé à un examen chunin et aucun d’entre eux n’avait d’équipe.

(Naruto pouvait être considéré comme étant l’Apprenti d’Iruka, mais le Nidaime Otokage ne pensait pas pouvoir apprendre ses nouvelles responsabilités et enseigner en même temps. Pas en étant bon dans les deux domaines. Et aussi bien Oto que Naruto avaient besoin de son attention pleine et entière.)

Iruka remplit et signa le dossier. Deux Uzumaki en pleine crise d’adolescence. Cela ferait les pieds de son père.

* * *

Cela faisait une grosse dizaine de jours que Naruto avait rejoint Oto avec Raido-sempai. Cela faisait autant de temps qu’il avait découvert que Iruka-sensei était en vie. Cela avait été un choc.

Les premiers jours avaient filé à une vitesse folle. Naruto avait été interrogé par des dizaines de personnes, avait subit divers examens psychiques et physiques. Il avait suivi toute l’affaire de loin, suivant comme un chiot perdu Iruka-sensei, son esprit peinant à accepter que l’homme qu’il considérait comme un père soit vivant. (Il avait vu son corps!)

Finalement Naruto s’était retrouvé dans une salle avec Ameyuri-sama, sa chef de Clan et Keiko Umino, la mère de Irka-sensei et actuelle Otokage. L’organisation proposée par les deux femmes était la suivante. Naruto emménageait chez les Umino pendant quelque temps. Cela lui permettrait de s’habituer doucement à lâcher Iruka et cela lui permettrait d’aménager son appartement dans le campus Uzumaki, s’il souhaitait s’installer avec son Clan.

Naruto avait accepté.

C’était suite à cette discussion que Raido et lui avait été déplacé dans la maison Umino et que Naruto avait rencontré le reste de la famille d’Iruka. Il connaissait déjà Kabuto et Tenten (la nouvelle chunin avait d’ailleurs été ravie de le voir,) et avait fait la rencontre de Mitsuki, Orochimaru et Log.

Découvrir que Iruka-sensei était père avait été un choc. Apprendre qu’il était père depuis neuf ans avait été encore plus dur à avaler.

Mais Log était sympa et il avait accepté de partager sa chambre avec Naruto sans faire d’histoire. (Il supportait aussi les crises de terreurs nocturnes qui frappaient régulièrement Naruto sans rien dire.)

Naruto avait célébré le nouvel an avec les Umino puis avec son Clan. Il adorait le quartier Uzumaki. C’était à la fois étranger et familier. C’était des rires, des cris, des odeurs inconnues et qui pourtant résonnaient au fond de son âme. Naruto était en paix.

Ameyuri lui avait présenté les membres de sa famille. À de rares exceptions, les Uzumaki ne connaissaient pas leurs liens de parentés exacts du coup ils avaient choisi de s’appeler « cousins ».

Naruto avait retrouvé Tayuya avec plaisir. Sa cousine avait été promue chunin suite à l’Examen d’octobre. Elle cherchait désormais sa voie tout en continuant d’effectuer des missions avec Kidomaru et Tenten.

Au fil des jours Naruto avait appris à connaître sa famille et à connaître Oto. Il passait principalement son temps avec Rangiku-san, Amaru-chan et Karin-Chan.

Rangiku était une civile aux longs cheveux roux vifs et aux yeux noisette. Elle était une experte absolue en Fuinjutsu et c’était elle qui formait les Uzumaki (et le reste des citoyens d’Oto) intéressés pour apprendre l’art délicat des sceaux.

Amaru était elle aussi une civile. Elle était médecin et travaillait à l’Hôpital. Elle avait un contrôle de chakra incroyable et elle avait accepté d’aider Naruto avec son chakra. Les Uzumaki galéraient toujours à maîtriser leur chakra et leur clan avaient développé des techniques spécifiques pour apprendre à l’utiliser finement. (Ces techniques avaient disparu avec la mort de sa mère et Naruto n’avait eu personne pour l’aider…).

Quant à Karin, elle était quasiment aussi nouvelle que Naruto à Oto. Elle était une ancienne Kusa-nin (elle portait son bandeau-frontal rayé fièrement autour du cou) qui avait été exploitée par son visage et sauvée par des Oto-nin durant l’examen Chunin. Depuis lors elle vivait au campus, suivant des cours à l’Hopital et étudiant l’histoire de leur Clan avec Noriko-Baa-san, l’aïeule du Clan. (Elle avait quasiment 90 ans, mais elle pétait la forme.)

Naruto était assis sous le kotatsu dans le salon des Umino, lisant un rapport sur la fondation d’Oto avec Log et son ami Yukimaru lorsque Iruka-sensei rentra. Il était habillé du long manteau violet de l’Otokage. Il avait l’air fatigué. Diverses exclamations l’accueillirent.

« Bonsoir les nains. Naruto, je peux te parler ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, une mèche brune glissant dans son champ de vision. Il n’avait pas essayé d’enlever la teinture brune de sa chevelure depuis qu’il était arrivé à Oto, pas plus qu’il ne s’était coupé les cheveux. Il se leva et suivit Iruka dans la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Son sensei s’était avachi sur une chaise et plaquait un verre remplit d’eau froide contre son front.

« Être Kage est un boulot de merde, » gémit-il.

« C’est à ce point chronophage ? »

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point gaki. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ma mère a réussi le tour de force d’élever ma fratrie, construire et diriger Oto, entraîner des genins et maîtriser mon père en MÊME temps ! »

« Ta mère est une force de la nature absolument terrifiante, » déclara Naruto.

Il frissonna en songeant à la femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux blancs qui était crainte dans toutes les nations Élémentaires. Keiko Umino était absolument terrifiante. Et pas uniquement parce qu’elle était une Kage. Non. Ce qui était terrifiant chez elle, c’était sa capacité à materner tout le monde.

Iruka sourit et reposa son verre, plongeant son regard sombre dans les orbes bleues de Naruto.

« Je ne pourrais pas continuer de t’entraîner Naruto. Je suis désolé. »

« Je m’en doutais un peu. » L’Uzumaki se frotta la nuque d’une main. « Tu passes ton temps au Nid, tu n’as pas le temps pour un genin. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Au moins tu as une excuse valable, sensei ! » déclara Naruto avec un sourire.

Raido lui en avait parlé lorsqu’il était en cavale. En l’entraînant tous les jours pendant un mois et en lui donnant le symbole de son Clan, Iruka avait déclaré au monde entier au Naruto était son Pupille, son Apprenti et sa responsabilité.

« Cela m’embête quand même. Mais ce serait malhonnête pour toi que je reste ton instructeur principal. Comme tu l’as dit, je n’ai pas le temps. »

« Et du coup ? Qui sera mon junin-sensei ? »

« Mon père. »

« Quoi ? Orochimaru ? »

Le rire d’Iruka coupa Naruto. Cela réchauffa le ventre de Naruto. Il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où il avait vu son sensei si libre, sans poids sur les épaules, sans cet éclat d’acier dans le regard.

« Tou-san n’est pas si horrible ! Faut pas croire les conneries que raconte Mitsuki »

Iruka continua de glousser en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« Dosu et Zaku sont des chunins désormais. Zaku travaille avec les Épéistes du Son et Dosu effectue des missions avec Guren, » reprit le futur Nidaime très sérieusement. « Kin va avoir besoin d’équipiers lorsqu’elle se réveillera de son coma. »

« Ok. Et qui sera avec le troisième gars ? »

« Ça je te laisse la surprise. Tu as rendez-vous demain au terrain d’entraînement 7 à neuf heures. »

En voyant le sourire trop content de son sensei, Naruto sentit venir l’embrouille.

* * *

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant, songea Karin, allongée dans la neige, tout son corps souffrant le martyr.

Elle s’était réveillée avant son réveil et avait pris un petit déjeuner consistant. Elle avait ensuite enfilé un pantalon renforcé et un pull épais. Il faisait froid à Oto. Elle avait sanglé sa pochette de kunais à sa cuisse droite et elle avait failli pleurer. Depuis son arrivée, trois mois plus tôt, elle avait enfin une véritable équipe.

Elle avait rejoint en courant le terrain d’entraînement numéro 7. L’eau du lac avait commencé à geler près des îles et autour des piliers des pontons. La neige craquait sous ses pas. Elle n’arrivait pas encore à manipuler son chakra de façon à marcher silencieusement sur la poudreuse. Au moins elle ne s’enfonçait pas.

Elle avait eu la surprise et la joie de retrouver son nouveau cousin au point de rendez-vous. Naruto était arrivé depuis peu au village. Il partageait ses journées entre les Clans Umino et Uzumaki.

(Ils avaient échangé sur leurs enfances pourries. Karin avait eu sa mère comme protectrice jusqu’à sa mort. Naruto n’avait eut personne jusqu’à ce qu’Iruka Umino déboule dans sa vie. L’ancienne Kusa-nin comprenait l’attachement que son cousin avait pour son clan d’adoption.)

« Naru-chan ! »

« Karin-chan ! »

Ils s’étaient sautés dans les bras. (Les Uzumaki étaient tous très exubérants et démonstratifs lorsqu’ils évoluaient dans un environnement protégé.) Ils avaient discuté un peu de l’avancement des travaux dans le futur appartement de Naruto en s’échauffant.

Le Konoha-nin était devenu le propriétaire de l’appartement voisin de celui de Karin. Il avait fini de peindre les murs suivant ses envies (Et non, il n’avait pas mis d’orange partout!) et avait commencé à monter les meubles. Normalement Naruto pourrait emménager dans son appartement à la fin de la semaine lorsque Rangiku et Noriko auraient fini de le tirer dans toutes les boutiques possibles pour lui acheter des meubles et du matériel. Mais Karin savait que son cousin n’allait pas quitter les Umino de sitôt.

Ils s’entraînaient au taijutsu de façon « douce » lorsque Orochimaru-sama était apparu.

Karin avait entendu des rumeurs sur l’Ebi-sannin lorsqu’elle était à Kusa. Les rumeurs dépeignaient un homme sadique, violent, sans aucune morale. Le Serpent Blanc était un véritable monstre qui avait fait des massacres durant les deux dernières guerres shinobies. Les gens disaient qu’il expérimentait sur des prisonniers et sur les gens de son propre village, qu’il se baignait dans le sang de ses victimes et qu’il mangeait de la chair humaine.

L’ancienne Kusa-nin avait eu quelques mois pour démêler le vrai du faux. Orochimaru était un véritable génie qui alignait sa morale fluctuante sur celle de sa femme. Tout le monde savait que les paroles de Keiko Umino étaient forces de lois pour son époux. Le sannin aimait faire des recherches pas très éthiques et n’avait pas de problème à expérimenter sur des êtres humains. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Ou plutôt il le faisait uniquement avec l’accord de l’Otokage. Toutes les rumeurs parlant de baignade dans du sang ou de dévorer des êtres humains n’étaient qu’une vaste fumisterie.

(La seule fois où Karin avait eut le courage de demander à Keiko-sama, l’Otokage avait gloussé et parlé d’une vieille histoire de la Seconde Guerre Shinobie ayant pris des ampleurs monstrueuses.)

Tout cela pour dire que Karin ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre de Orochimaru en tant que junin-sensei.

L’homme avait une peau aussi blanche que la neige fraîchement tombée, des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendus, des marques violettes autour des yeux qui descendaient vers son nez et de longs cheveux noirs qui commençaient à se veiner d’argent au niveau des tempes.

Il était habillé de l’uniforme des junins d’Oto et son bandeau frontal noué autour de son front empêchait ses cheveux longs d’obscurcir sa vision. La seule originalité de sa tenue était la fleur brodée en bleu et argent dans le dos de sa veste de protection. Karin reconnu sans mal le symbole du Clan Umino.

Orochimaru s’était appuyé contre le tronc d’un arbre nu et leur avait fait signe de s’approcher. Les deux cousins l’avaient rejoint. Karin était restée droite sur ses jambes et Naruto s’était assis sur ses talons.

« Bien. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais je pense qu’il vaut mieux faire des présentations correctes. Je suis Orochimaru Umino, ancien Shinobi de Konoha et fondateur de Oto. J’aime ma femme et mes enfants. Mes aliments favoris sont les œufs. Je déteste le froid et l’hiver. J’ai déjà atteint mes objectifs et désormais je profite de la vie. Lorsque j’ai du temps libre j’aime créer de nouveaux jutsus. Karin, tu commences. »

Karin avait réfléchi un instant avant de se lancer.

« Je suis Karin Uzumaki, missing-nin de Kusa. J’aime ma nouvelle vie à Oto et toutes les opportunités que j’ai. J’adore les okonomiyakis et je déteste les gyozas. Je déteste Kusa et les personnes qui ont tué ma mère. J’aimerais devenir une bonne médic-nin quant à mes hobbits… Je collectionne les parfums. »

Ce dernier détail avait fait sourire Orochimaru et Naruto. Karin avait rougi. Elle savait que c’était un passe-temps stupide, mais elle adorait toutes ces odeurs.

« Faudra que tu me montres ça ! » s’était exclamé Naruto avant de se présenter à son tour. « Naruto Uzumaki, déserteur de Konoha également. J’aime… J’aime Oto et ses habitants. Les gens sont gentils et ouverts d’esprits. Mes plats favoris sont les ramens, surtout ceux d’Ichiraku même si ceux de Shiraki sont pas mal, et la soupe de haricot rouges. Par contre j’aime pas trop les légumes frais… Je déteste mon ancien village et tous les hypocrites qui y vivent, notamment mon ancienne équipe. Pour l’instant mon seul objectif est de devenir Chunin. Quant à mes hobbits… J’aime faire des blagues et m’occuper de mon jardin… de mon ancien jardin. »

« Bien. Vous formez la nouvelle équipe 7. Le dernier membre est Kin Tsuchi. Naruto, tu la connais. Elle est actuellement à l’Hôpital dans le coma. »

« On pourra aller la voir Sensei ? » avait demandé Naruto.

Orochimaru avait été surpris par la question. Il avait regardé Naruto, la tête penchée sur le côté, avant de répondre.

« Oui. Je préviendrais le service que vous avez le droit d’accéder à sa chambre. Bref. Kin est mon étudiante depuis des années, je connais donc bien son niveau et ses techniques. J’ai une vague idée du niveau qu’à Naruto, car il vient de Konoha et que mon fils a fourré son nez dans son entraînement. Par contre j’avoue que je ne suis pas très au point sur les méthodes de Kusa. On va donc faire un petit combat. »

« Quelles sont les règles ? »

« Vous contre moi. Donnez tout ce que vous avez. »

Le sourire d’Orochimaru avait été terrifiant. Naruto était devenu blanc comme un linge avant de se mettre à courir à l’opposé du Sannin. Karin lui avait emboîté le pas. Ils devaient s’allier pour survivre.

Vraiment, la journée avait bien commencé. Mais ça c’était avant que le sannin ne les balaye comme des fétus de pailles. Putain, Karin découvrait des muscles dont elle ignorait l’existence jusqu’alors et elle était à sec de chakra !

* * *

Oto était un village magnifique. C’était un archipel artificiel placé au cœur d’un lac absolument gigantesque. Il n’y avait quasiment aucune rue. Tous les déplacements s’effectuaient en traversant des canaux ou en prenant des petites passerelles de bois.

Raido adorait se promener dans les différents quartiers. Chaque endroit avait son architecture, sa cuisine, ses temples. (Il y avait un nombre de temples et chapelles absolument incroyable à Oto. C’était certainement dû au fait que la population venait de tant d’endroits différents.)

Le junin Namiashi avait l’habitude de prier Amateratsu, la déesse du soleil et déesse titulaire du Pays du Feu. C’était la déesse que les gardiens de l’orphelinat leur faisaient prier et Raido avait gardé l’habitude.

Lorsqu’il n’était qu’un gosse et qu’il avait emménagé chez Keiko, il avait pris l’habitude de prier la Déesse Renard et le Shinigami. C’était les deux divinités protectrices du Clan Umino, les deux divinités protectrices d’Uzushio.

Il avait arrêté après l’attaque du Kyubi. Tout ce qui lui rappelait sa sensei lui faisait mal.

Allumer une chandelle aux pieds de la statue de Inari avait été un bond dans le passé, un plongeon dans une ère passée pleine de souvenirs heureux. Étonnamment cela avait été aussi l’entrée dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère que Raido espérait aussi heureuse que son enfance.

C’était en priant Inari que Raido avait fait la rencontre de Zabuza Momochi-Uzumaki. L’Épéiste était une grande gueule sarcastique et violente qui avait un immense respect pour les fondateurs d’Otogakure et pour la Matriarche Uzumaki.

Zabuza et Raido avaient immédiatement accrochés. Ils étaient tous deux assez connus. Zabuza était _Kirigakure no Kijin,_ _le démon de Kirigakure_ , porteur de Kubikiribōchō et Déserteur de rang A. Raido était _Saigo no kage,_ _la dernière ombre_ , utilisateur de Kokuto et désormais déserteur de rang A. Tous deux étaient des assassins et Zabuza avait proposé à Raido de tester leurs techniques dans un petit entraînement amical.

Ils avaient fini couvert de bleus et morts de rire. Zabuza avait un empoisonnement léger et Raido avait une belle balafre sur le bras. Haku avait engueulé Zabuza d’aller recoudre Raido tandis que Keiko les avait regardés avec un regard plein de jugement avant de traiter l’épéiste.

Depuis ils étaient amis.

Grace au démon de la brume Raido avait fait la rencontre de Kagero (la fiancée de Zabuza), des jumeaux Akuma, de Kigiri et encore d’autres Oto-nin.

Raido ne voulait pas s’éloigner de Keiko. C’était un réflexe stupide. Il savait qu’elle n’allait pas disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur. Sa ~~mère~~ sensei l’avait poussé à aller à la rencontre des Oto-nin.

C’était pour faire plaisir à Keiko (et Zabuza), que Raido avait accepté l’invitation de l’Épéiste. Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans un bar avec de nombreux autres déserteurs de Kiri. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient bu, ils avaient partagé des souvenirs douloureux et des expériences heureuses. Ils étaient sortis en chantant des chansons paillardes (originaires de Konoha, de Kiri, du Pays des Sources Chaudes et d’autres endroits encore.)

Et évidemment, comme à chaque fois que Raido finissait complètement cuit, il faisait des conneries. (La dernière fois il avait vingt ans, l’attaque du Kyubi avait eut lieu un an auparavant et il avait bu jusqu’à oublié pourquoi il voulait boire. Il s’était réveillé nu dans un lit avec Genma. Ils s’étaient évité pendant des semaines après cela et n’en avaient jamais parlé.)

Cette fois-ci il s’était réveillé dans son propre lit, entièrement habillé. Le problème était le dossier qui reposait innocemment sur sa table de chevet. Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Un foutu dossier ARC. C’était un foutu dossier ARC…

* * *

Kin dormait. Elle avait l’air paisible. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient nattés lâchement et serpentaient sur l’oreiller blanc.

Depuis octobre Zaku essayait de passer régulièrement à l’Hopital pour rendre visite à son équipière. Le fait qu’elle soit dans le coma et ne soit absolument pas consciente de ses visites n’avait pas d’importance. Kin était la famille qu’il s’était choisi et on ne laissait pas tomber la famille.

Le jeune épéiste venait régulièrement rendre visite à Kin avec Dosu. Aujourd’hui son autre équipier était absent. Il était en mission hors du village. De temps en temps lorsque Zaku arrivait dans la chambre de Kin, il y trouvait Naruto et Karin Uzumaki. Les deux cousins étaient les nouveaux genins d’Orochimaru et ce seraient eux qui aurait la charge d’aider Kin à retrouver ses repères lorsqu’elle reprendrait les entraînements.

Zaku aimait bien Naruto. Il l’avait rencontré à Konoha et le blondinet (désormais teint en brun) était gentil, amusant et fidèle envers ses amis. Zaku ne connaissait pas trop Karin. Mais elle donnait l’impression d’être une fille sérieuse et stable (autant qu’un Uzumaki pouvait être stable.)

Ils seraient de bons équipiers pour Kin.

L’Epeiste posa les livres sur la table de chevet et embrassa le front de son équipière. Kin s’était réveillée de son coma quelques jours plutôt et elle lui avait demandé de lui ramener quelques ouvrages sur le genjutsu.

Elle était encore très faible et dormait beaucoup. Elle faisait tout pour paraître forte, mais tout le monde savait qu’elle était encore sous le choc de la perte de son bras. Avec un peu de chance les livres lui remonteraient un peu le moral.

* * *


	2. Baaaastooooon !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari était arrivée à Oto, pensant devenir une esclave ou une prisonnière. A la place, elle se retrouvait Apprentie de la Shodaime Otokage et découvrait qu’elle avait une foutue FAMILLE D’APPRENTISSAGE !!!

* * *

Ce matin Log avait glissé du poivre dans les pancakes de son oncle et Mitsuki était tombé dans le panneau (Keiko était à moitié sûre que son fils avait fait exprès, juste pour faire rire son neveu.) Le petit-déjeuné avait fini en bataille rangée entre les membres de la famille Umino, Keiko faisant équipe avec Log et Naruto tandis que Mitsuki s’alliait à Tenten. Kabuto et Iruka attaquaient tout le monde et Orochimaru et Raido avaient tenté de rester hors de la bataille. Tenté. Ils y avaient plongé avec rage après que Keiko leur ait sauté dessus.

Au final Keiko avait dû reprendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la confiture qu’elle avait dans les cheveux.

Son bras accroché à celui de Raido, ses lèvres étirées par un sourire, Keiko sortit de la maison Umino. Elle était contente d’avoir retrouvé son apprenti.

Elle n’était qu’une gosse quand elle avait pris Raido sous son aile. Il avait été son étudiant, mais elle l’avait surtout traité comme un petit frère ou comme un fils. Elle l’avait laissé à Konoha cette terrible nuit du 10 octobre 275 et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. (Elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Raido avait sa vie à Konoha et il avait le Batard qui veillait sur lui.)

Raido avait grandi, il avait pris des épaules et du muscle. Il était assuré et dangereux. Maintenant était venu le temps de tester à quel point il était devenu dangereux en l’absence de Keiko.

Quatre personnes étaient déjà présentes sur le terrain d’entraînement.

« Keiko-sensei ! » salua un adolescent aux cheveux roux.

C’était Kyo Soma. Il était accompagné par ses deux équipières, Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima. La première était une grande blonde qui portait un masque médical sur la bouche et la seconde était une petite poupée aux cheveux ébène. Keiko avait été leur junin-sensei pendant deux-trois ans. (Les trois pires années de sa vie, si on écoutait Kyo)

Le trio discutait avec Temari. Cela faisait un mois que l’ancienne Suna-nin était devenue l’apprentie de Keiko et avait déménagé chez les Umino. La Shodaime partageait son temps entre la formation de son fils, son travail d’Otokage (parce qu’elle était encore Shodaime, encore pour quelques mois) et Temari. Elle lui avait fait visiter le village et lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du Nid.

« Coucou les jeunes, comment allez-vous ? »

« On va bien, Sensei. On faisait connaissance avec Temari-chan, » expliqua Saki d’une voix douce.

« Parfait. Raido, voici les trois démons que j’ai entraîné il y a quelques années. Saki, Arisa et Kyo, voici Raido, mon premier apprenti. »

« Ouais ! Un autre gars dans l’équipe ! » s’exclama Kyo en tendant sa main à Raido.

L’assassin serra la main de l’adolescent qui avait un grand sourire.

« Keiko-sensei a pris que des filles comme élèves, je suis le gars du groupe pour l’instant ! Ça va être bien de changer pour une fois ! »

Keiko gloussa pendant que Arisa attaquait Kyo. Le rouquin et la grande blonde commencèrent à échanger des coups. C’était gentil (pour des shinobis de leurs envergures).

« Bon les enfants vous avez fini ? »

Kyo et Arisa se relevèrent et secouèrent la neige qui collait à leurs vêtements.

« Bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour faire un petit entraînement commun. Je vous ai tous formé. Vous connaissez mes méthodes. Maintenant je veux voir comment vous avez évolué depuis que vous avez pris votre envol. Tous les coups sont permis. »

Aussitôt Saki, Arisa et Kyo disparurent aussitôt parmi les arbres du terrain d’entraînement. Raido posa la main sur la poignée de son katana et lança à Keiko un regard interrogateur. La Shodaime sourit.

« Oui, tous les coups sont permis. Et j’ai des antidotes. »

Raido ricana et disparut laissant dernière lui un petit tourbillon de feuilles.

Keiko tourna son attention vers la dernière de ses étudiantes présentes. Temari ne semblait pas certaine de ce qu’elle devait faire.

« C’est un combat avec deux règles. On ne tue pas et on ne mutile pas à vie. Sinon tout est permis. Cela fait six semaines que je t’entraîne. Tu as eu une image rapide sur la façon dont j’entraîne mes genins. Les autres ont passé au minimum trois ans sous mes ordres. Même s’ils ont tous des styles différents, c’est moi qui ai posé leurs bases, les fondations de leurs styles de combats. »

« Donc j’ai à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Je ne sais pas comment ils combattent. Et ils ne savent pas comment je combats, » commenta Temari.

« Exactement, » sourit Keiko, contente de voir que Temari avait compris où elle voulait en venir. « Tiens, tu en auras besoin »

La grande blonde attrapa par réflexe le gigantesque éventail de soie et d’acier que Keiko venait de sortir d’un rouleau de scellement. Un gigantesque sourire éclaira son visage. Elle salua Keiko d’un signe de tête avant de disparaître.

Keiko s’installa en haut d’un arbre qui lui offrait une vue dégagée sur l’ensemble du terrain d’entraînement. Elle ne détectait aucun de ses étudiants, mais elle savait qu’ils étaient là, quelque part, prêts à attaquer. Ils n’attendaient que son signal.

* * *

Lorsque Idate-sensei avait annoncé que Ranmaru avait été choisi comme apprenti par Akito Soma, le jeune genin avait été interloqué. Il connaissait le Clan Soma, c’était l’un des plus grands et puissants Clan d’Oto, mais le nom de Akito lui était inconnu.

Akito Soma était une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années. Elle était assez grande, très pâle et avait une apparence générale plutôt androgyne. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, une frange de cheveux longs et ébouriffés qui encadraient ses cils épais et ses yeux gris aiguisés.

Elle était habillée d’un pantalon assez ample et d’un pull noir sous sa veste chunin et portait son bandeau frontal en brassard autour du bras gauche.

Une rapide recherche avait permis à Ranmaru d’apprendre que sa sensei avait été l’apprentie de Shodaime-sama et qu’elle était la dirigeante du Clan Soma. Cela avait été une sacrée surprise pour le jeune genin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme d’une telle importance l’avait choisi lui.

Cela faisait une poignée de jours que Ranmaru suivait Akito comme un caneton suivrait sa mère. Cela lui avait offert une image plus profonde de sa sensei. Akito était une personne extrêmement sérieuse. Elle n’avait pas de patience pour les idiots. Elle pouvait être sarcastique et cruelle. Elle pouvait également être attentionnée et douce. Elle était redoutablement intelligente et refusait tout net de parler de son enfance avant d’être prise sous l’aile de Keiko Umino.

(Elle avait aussi tendance à rougir lorsque Shigure Soma venait la voir avec des commentaires admiratifs et des cadeaux extravagants. Mais cela Ranmaru ne le dirait jamais, Il tenait à la vie.)

Ce matin, au lieu de rester dans les terrains d’entraînements privés du Clan Soma, Akito avait tiré son apprenti au terrain numéro 13. Comme Ranmaru n’avait appris la marche sur l’eau que très récemment (l’avant-veille) ils étaient allés doucement.

Ils avaient été accueillis par Keiko-sama. La Shodaime était emmitouflée dans un grand manteau et avait un bonnet coloré sur la tête.

« Bonjour Keiko-sensei, comment vous portez vous ? »

« Très bien Kito-chan, très bien. Et toi ?

« Bien également. Sensei, voici Ranmaru, mon apprenti. »

« Bonjour Ranmaru-kun, comment vas-tu ? »

Ranmaru avait serré la main tendue de la Shodaime, intimidé par la femme absolument gigantesque qui devait le surplomber d’au moins deux têtes. Akito-sensei et Shodaime-sama avaient échangé quelques paroles pendant que des explosions violentes retentissaient.

« Les autres ont déjà commencé, si tu souhaites les joindre. »

« Je vais y aller, ça va me faire du bien de me dérouiller un peu. »

Le sourire de Akito sensei était purement maléfique. Elle dégaina le katana qu’elle portait à la ceinture et disparu, laissant Ranmaru seul avec l’Otokage.

Le genin senti son taux de stress s’emballer.

« Akito t’a expliqué ce qui se passait ? »

« Non Otokage-sama. »

« Ok. Alors, appelle-moi Keiko-sensei ou Keiko-san. Suis-moi. »

Le genin emboîta le pas à sa Kage. La neige craquait sous ses pas alors que Keiko-sama ne faisait pas un bruit. Ils rejoignirent le pied d’un grand arbre. Keiko se pencha vers Ranmaru et en un battement de cils ils étaient perchés sur une grande branche. Le genin s’agrippa à la branche, serrant l’écorce si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Keiko le regarda et sourit.

« Tu peux te détendre, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« Oui. »

Ranmaru ne desserra pas ses mains.

« J’ai été la sensei de huit genins dans ma vie. Trois à Konoha et cinq à Oto. Mon tout premier apprenti a déserté le village caché de la feuille et à récemment rejoint Oto. »

« C’est contre lui que combat Akito-sensei ? »

« Oui et non. Six de mes étudiants sont sur ce terrain d’entraînement. Et leur but actuel est de se taper dessus le plus fort possible et d’être le dernier à rester debout. »

Ranmaru frissonna sans savoir si c’était à cause du froid ou à cause des bruits de combats qu’il entendait.

« Utilise ton dojutsu, cela te permettra de voir ce qui se passe en bas. Je veux que tu analyses le combat et que tu m’en fasses un résumé après. D’accord ? »

Ranmaru hocha la tête. Keiko-sama n’était pas son junin-sensei, mais quand l’Otokage vous disait de faire quelques choses, vous obéissiez. Il concentra son chakra dans ses yeux et le monde s’illumina.

* * *

Keiko Umino avait peu côtoyé Kushina durant leurs enfances. Elles n’avaient fait que se croiser. Kushina avait longtemps été à Uzushio avant d’entrer en dernière année à l’Académie de Konoha. Keiko étant un peu plus âgée que Kushina et étant devenue genin extrêmement tôt, elle était déjà en mission à cette époque. Puis Kushina avait eu sa propre équipe, toutes deux avaient leurs missions et leurs vies.

Les deux femmes avaient fait connaissance grâce à travers Mito. Après le décès de l’aînée, c’était Keiko qui avait réconforté et soutenue Kushina après la destruction de d’Uzushio. Elles avaient eu peu de temps ensemble avec la montée en puissance de la Seconde Guerre Shinobies, mais les liens qui s’étaient tissés à cette occasion étaient puissants.

Keiko savait à quel point Kushina adorait les enfants. Elle s’était régulièrement occupée de Tenten durant la première année de celle-ci, elle jouait volontiers avec les autres enfants Umino et se rendait régulièrement à l’orphelinat pour passer du temps avec les enfants.

Elle avait été radieuse durant toute sa grossesse. Elle était si heureuse et si impatiente d’avoir un bébé à elle, un autre petit Uzumaki.

Keiko n’avait appris le sort de son amie plusieurs mois après cette terrible nuit du 10 octobre. C’était terrible à dire, mais son époux et leurs enfants étaient passés avant Kushina, avant ses amis, avant ses élèves, avant son Village. Elle avait quitté Konoha sans se retourner alors même que les flammes le dévastaient (le Kyubi avait déjà disparu à ce moment-là.)

Cela faisait des années que Kushina était morte, mais en voyant le petit Naruto, Keiko avait l’impression de se retrouver plusieurs décennies dans le passé à l’époque où Mito lui avait présenté la jeune Uzumaki.

Le gaki avait les couleurs de son géniteur, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux saphirs, mais pour le reste… Il avait le visage de Kushina, ses manières et sa grande gueule.

Naruto savait qui était sa mère, mais il l’avait appris que très récemment et avec la culture du secret développé par Hiruzen, il lui avait été impossible d’apprendre grand-chose sur elle. Ses informations venaient des Bingos Books que Iruka lui avait prêté. C’était triste.

Alors le gaki blond, qui avait oublié d’être idiot et qui avait bien compris que vu son âge et son passé, Keiko pouvait avoir des informations sur sa mère, avait allègrement interrogé la Shodaime Otokage.

Keiko s’était fait un plaisir de lui raconter ce qu’elle savait sur Kushina. Raido se joignait à elle de temps en temps, racontant ce qu’il savait de la terrible _Akai Chishio no Habanero_. Même Orochimaru avait une ou deux anecdotes à partager. Le sourire de Naruto lorsqu’il en apprenait plus sur sa mère était magnifique, éblouissant.

Keiko était en train de piller le frigo à l’aube (elle avait tout le temps faim avec cette foutue grossesse ! ), lorsque Naruto avait débarqué. Il venait de sortir du lit et vu sa tête, il avait encore une fois cauchemardé de Konoha.

La Shodaime s’installa à table et fit signe au gaki de s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Keiko, vu que tu connais ma mère… Est-ce que tu sais qui es mon père ? »

La Shodaime grimaça. Elle savait que cette question allait tomber. Iruka l’avait prévenue, Naruto était curieux. L’Uzumaki avait déjà questionné son sensei quelques semaines auparavant et Iruka s’était défilé en mentant.

« Oui. » répondit honnêtement l’Umino.

Elle connaissait très bien le Bâtard. Ce n’était pas le grand amour entre eux. Ils avaient passé plus de temps à se battre qu’autre chose, mais c’était des liens comme d’autres.

Naruto hoqueta de surprise et tourna ses grands yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été vers la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Keiko soupira avant de reprendre la parole. La pilule allait être amère pour le petit Uzumaki, mais il valait mieux que la Shodaime mette les choses au clair maintenant plutôt que de laisser traîner.

« Je sais qui est ton père. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, c’était un Konoha-nin et il est décédé en même temps que Kushina. »

Naruto se crispa à ce moment-là. Il avait espéré. Il avait même imaginé à un moment qu’il était né d’une mission de Corps, juste pour avoir la possibilité d’avoir encore un parent en vie…

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix faible.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant Naruto. Même si je ne suis pas d’accord avec le choix du Vieux Singe, il y a de très bonnes raisons qui l’ont poussé à cacher ton héritage. Ton père avait de très nombreux ennemis, encore plus nombreux que ceux de ta mère… Actuellement il y a quatre personnes qui savent qui est ton père, mais ils ont tous interdiction de te le dire avant que tu sois en mesure de te protéger. Alors je te propose un marché Petit Renard. Deviens Chunin et repose-moi cette question après ta promotion. D’accord ? »

Naruto qui s’était entièrement refermé durant le discourt de Keiko, redressa la tête et sourit.

« Ça marche Baa-chan ! » s’exclama Naruto. « Je vais me donner à fond et je vais passer Chunin en un clin d’œil, dattebayo ! »

Keiko éclata de rire et ébouriffa les longs cheveux teints en brun du gaki avant que celui-ci ne court hors de la pièce.

« Naruto vient bien de t’appeler ‘Baa-chan’ ? Ou j’ai rêvé ? » demanda Mitsuki en arrivant, encore habillé de sa tenue d’ANBU.

« T’as pas rêvé. Mais je suis certaine qu’il ne s’en est pas rendu compte. Tu devrais te changer avant que les autres débarquent. »

« Mam’, tout le monde est au courant que je suis dans l’ANBU. » soupira Mitsuki avant de reprendre. « On parie sur le temps qu’il va mettre avant de capter, » proposa l’invocateur des Serpents avec un sourire en coin.

« Nan, » ricana Keiko. « S’il est comme sa mère il ne va se rendre compte de rien. »

* * *

De façon étonnante pour un village situé si loin du Pays du Vent, Oto possédait une petite chapelle dédiée aux Divinités du Désert. Le bâtiment aux murs ocres et doré était installé au cœur du quartier Uzumaki.

Kyoko Uzumaki, l’assistante de l’Otokage et la femme qui avait hébergé Temari durant ses premiers jours à Oto (avant qu’elle n’emménage chez les Umino) lui avait montré la petite chapelle, se doutant que retrouver des éléments familiers ferait du bien à la jeune exilée.

Temari y avait passé de nombreuses heures. Les statues sans visage des démons du désert avaient apaisé ses tourments et écouté ses craintes. C’était dans cette chapelle qu’elle avait fait la rencontre de Pakura No Shakuton.

Temari était très jeune lorsque Pakura avait disparu, mais elle se souvenait que la femme avait été l’une des héroïnes de Suna pour ses actions durant la Troisième Guerre Shinobie. Pakura n’avait pas beaucoup changée par rapport aux souvenirs de Temari. Elle était toujours aussi grande et ses yeux noisette étaient toujours aussi chaleureux. Par contre, maintenant, elle tressait ses cheveux verts au lieu de les attacher en chignon, laissant ses deux mèches oranges encadrer son fin visage.

En discutant avec la missing-nin de Suna, Temari n’avait pas été étonnée d’apprendre que c’était son père, le Yondaime Kazekage qui avait vendu Pakura à Kiri en échange d’une alliance. (Dommage que Pakura ait massacré son escorte et mis les voiles avec son apprentie Maki.)

Temari alluma un bâton d’encens d’un geste sûr et s’agenouilla avec difficulté devant les idoles sans visage.

Cela faisait une poignée de jours que tous les élèves de Keiko-sensei s’étaient tapés dessus et Temari en portait encore les marques. Elle s’était pris un sale coup de katana dans la jambe et les points de la suture la rappelait régulièrement à l’ordre. (Elle s’était vengée et le coup d’éventail avait mis Kyo KO).

Le combat avait été absolument génial. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Oto, Temari avait complètement pu se lâcher. Elle avait retrouvé son arme de prédilection et elle avait pu exprimer toute la rage qui l’habitait.

(Cela avait été très cathartique et vu comme Raido Namiashi avait combattu, lui aussi avait eu besoin de relâcher la pression.)

Ils s’en étaient foutu plein la tronche. Au début avec des grandes et belles techniques digne des shinobis qu’ils étaient. À la fin, ils combattaient comme des ivrognes dans un bar.

(Apparemment Ranmaru-kun, son neveu d’apprentissage, était encore traumatisé d’avoir vu sa sensei, Akito Soma, rouler dans la neige en essayant de mordre Raido.)

Après le combat, meurtris, saignants, épuisés, apaisés, les élèves de Keiko l’avaient suivi jusqu’à chez elle. Kabuto et Isshin les avaient soignés, Keiko avait donné plusieurs antidotes à ceux en ayant besoin puis ils avaient tous finis dans le salon, blottis sous des couvertures, des tasses de chocolat chaud ou de thé à la main, à discuter de tous et de rien.

Temari n’avait jamais eu de « frères d’apprentissage ». Kankuro, Gaara et elle avaient été la première équipe entraînée par Baki et de façon générale, Suna n’accordait pas trop d’importance aux liens entre sensei et étudiants. C’était différent à Oto. Ici il était courant que les anciens étudiants d’un junin reviennent pour aider les plus jeunes (ou pour les troller). Les équipes et les générations étaient beaucoup plus soudées.

C’était un concept très agréable.

L’absence de ses frères, de ses amis, de Baki (et de son père, même si Temari préférait s’arracher la langue que de le dire à voix haute) faisait souffrir la grande blonde. Mais Oto lui offrait une nouvelle famille et de nouveaux amis.

Temari entendit des pas dans son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en apercevant Saki. L’aînée de la fratrie Hanajima s’agenouilla aux côtés de Temari. Son coquard était encore bien visible sur son visage pâle (Akito combattait salement).

En la prenant sous son aile, Keiko avait offert à Temari trois sœurs, deux frères et un neveu d’apprentissage. Autant de personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter pour l’aider, pour se foutre d’elle, pour la soutenir et pour l’accompagner.

* * *

Kin Tsuchi pensait avoir déjà traversé le pire dans sa vie. Après tout son enfance avant d’être amenée à Oto avait vraiment été pourrie. Mais elle avait tort. Le pire elle y était maintenant. Le petit connard de Konoha lui avait fait toucher le fond en lui arrachant le bras.

Le seul point positif de la situation était que maintenant qu’elle était au fond du gouffre, elle ne pouvait que remonter. (Elle refusait de creuser ou de stagner.)

Kabuto-san et Isshin-san surveillaient tous les deux l’évolution de sa blessure. Ils étaient désolés de ne pas avoir pu lui refixer le membre. L’attaque Raiton du monstre aux yeux rouges avait simplement vaporisé la chair.

Kin avait envie de vomir dès qu’elle y pensait.

Il lui était insupportable de regarder le moignon de son bras et elle avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu’elle voulait attraper quelque chose avec sa main gauche et que l’absence de son bras venait la frapper avec la violence d’une avalanche.

Physiquement elle allait aussi bien que possible… Mentalement… Les séances avec son psychologue aidaient, mais Kin savait qu’elle n’était absolument pas suffisamment remise pour retourner sur des vraies missions.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Kin avait repris les entraînements avec Orochimaru-sensei. Le Sannin était une aide exceptionnelle. Pendant que Naruto et Karin faisaient leurs exercices de chakra de leurs côtés, Orochimaru-sensei restait avec Kin et l’aidait à reprendre ses repères.

(En lui arrachant le bras, l’Uchiwa lui avait aussi arraché une partie de son système chakratique. Une petite partie, certes, mais son absence avait perturbé tout le reste.)

Pour l’instant Kin se concentrait sur la maîtrise de son chakra. C’était le plus important. Sans cela, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme principale, le genjutsu ! Et puis elle en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir marcher sur l’eau. Les barques, c’était chiant.

Après la maîtrise de son chakra, Kin allait devoir réapprendre à combattre en taijustu, adaptant son style et son équilibre à l’absence de son bras, apprendre et réapprendre à être une kunoichie, tout simplement.

(Elle avait les bases et même plus, mais elle allait devoir les adapter à sa nouvelle situation et ce serait long.)

« Hey ! Kin ! »

Kin redescendit prudemment de l’arbre où elle grimpait avant de répondre à Naruto.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a le nain ? »

Kin n’était pas très grande mais Naruto était encore plus petit. Elle en profitait tant qu’elle pouvait, pour l’embêter avec ça.

« Dosu est rentré de mission. Karin propose qu’on se fasse un restau avec toute l’équipe ! »

« Évidemment que je viens ! »

Naruto lui adressa un sourire ultra brillant avant de partir en courant vers sensei pour demander au Sannin s’il voulait venir.

Kin avait été agréablement surprise de voir que ses anciens et nouveaux équipiers s’entendent si bien. Ils avaient formé des liens durant les semaines précédentes, pendant que Kin était soit dans le coma, soit complètement shootée par les médocs. Naruto avait une capacité incroyable à attirer les gens à lui. Il pouvait passer des heures à parler de plantes vertes avec Zaku et il avait le même sens de l’humour douteux que Dosu.

Karin avait un peu plus de mal. Elle était plus réservée, plus méfiante. Mais elle avait trouvé sa place dans l’équipe. Elle était la mère poule qui engueulait les trois idiots quand ils se blessaient stupidement et qui s’occupait de les réparer, (Avoir un médic dans l’équipe était très avantageux ! ), qui s’assurait que Orochimaru mange lorsqu’il passait ses journées dans son labo et qui écoutait Kin lorsqu’elle voulait parler de sa blessure, de ses tourments, mais aussi lorsqu’elle voulait parler des gars ou de maquillage.

Kin rejoignit son équipe en trottinant. Naruto bondissait autour de sensei en parlant à une vitesse bien trop élevée, Orochimaru avait son petit sourire en coin qui disait qu’il était satisfait de l’évolution de ses genins et Karin assise sur un banc dont elle avait déblayé la neige, lisait un rouleau médical.

« Kin! Kin ! Kin ! Sensei va venir aussi ! On va tous être là ! C’est trop cool ! Dattebayo ! »

La jeune Chunin sourit. Son équipier était beaucoup trop mignon pour son bien ! Il fallait absolument le protéger !

* * *

« KEIIIIKOOOO ! »

Le cri paniqué de Raido traversa le silence de la nuit.

« Keiko, ton fils t’appelle, » marmonna Orochimaru avant de se retourner pour se bouiner sous les couvertures.

La femme aux cheveux blancs maugréa avant de s’extirper de son lit. Elle noua lâchement une robe de chambre autour de son ventre gonflé avant de rejoindre la pièce dont s’élever des voix paniquées.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Keiko en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Raido regarda Keiko avec panique. Il avait du sang séché sur la joue et des bandages dépassaient de la manche de son uniforme. Il rentrait à peine de mission et avait trouvé LA lettre sur son lit. Il l’avait ouverte et depuis il paniquait.

Kabuto avait rejoint l’Assassin un peu plus tôt et depuis le médic se foutait de sa gueule. Sale petit con.

« Raido a trouvé la lettre de l’ARC. » déclara Kabuto en plongeant sa cuillère dans le bac de glace.

Est-ce que Raido avait déjà dit que Kabuto était un sale con ?

« Raido ? C’est vrai ? »

« Oui. L’ARC me demande de prendre rendez-vous, il y a quelqu’un… Elle me veut comme père… je suis pas prêt ! Je peux pas… Je… Je… »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et Keiko força son regard dans celui de Raido. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux marron très foncé, quasiment noirs. Il y avait des petites taches bleu-verte dans l’un de ses iris. C’était joli. Keiko parlait. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle disait.

« Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… avec moi. Inspire… Expire… Ça va mieux ? »

« Hay Sensei. »

« Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu ailles dormir. Tu laisses la lettre ici. Tu rentres à peine de mission, tu n’es clairement pas en état de réfléchir ou d’agir. Alors au lit ! » annonca Keiko-sensei avant de se tourner vers son troisième fils. « Et Kabuto tu y vas aussi ! Et d’où tu manges de la glace à 3h du matin ! D’où tu es réveillé à cette heure ! Kabuto ! AU LIT ! »

Raido gloussa. S’il devait se faire engueuler par Keiko-kaa-san, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il soit le seul. C’était très apaisant de voir le petit con se faire tirer les oreilles !

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru et Pakura sont des personnages qui apparaissent dans l’anime de Naruto.  
> Les personnages de Akito, Kyo, Arisa et Saki sont déjà apparus dans « La vengeance du Serpent ». Ils sont très fortement inspirés (copiés/collés) des personnages homonymes du manga « Fruit Basket »  
> Baa-chan veut dire grand-mère et non, Naruto n’a absolument pas remarqué qu’il avait appelé Keiko de cette manière.


End file.
